Sweep: The series continues!
by fanficwhores4rmhell
Summary: What happens when you have 2 girls who love Sweep and get sucked into Morgan's world? You get utter madness and lots of funny stuff! YOU MUST READ!
1. Default Chapter

Sweep: The series continues   
  
By: Nakay and Staci  
  
We do not own the Sweep Series at all, its just a favorite book series we love to read and we like to write about it. So the point We're trying to make is… DON'T SUE US! And The characters Staci and Nakay are well us…:oP so here you go!  
  
** New Discoveries **  
  
+ Hunter's Bedroom +  
  
~ Morgan and Hunter are making out on his bed ~  
  
Hunter: *pushes Morgan back* Stop it! Don't touch me there, it makes me uncomfortable! *whines*  
  
Morgan: *sighs* Not again! You are so gay sometimes!  
  
Hunter: *gasp* How did you kno- *coughs* I'm not gay! I am manly and such. Go on, touch me there again!  
  
Morgan : Ok!  
  
~ Morgan touches him there again ~  
  
Hunter: WAIT! Stop it! *high pitch whine*  
  
Morgan: Oh goddess! You make me sick.  
  
Hunter: Uhh…Morgan, I have something to tell you. I'm ga-  
  
~ Sky enters the room ~  
  
Sky: Oh hey guys! *just stands there all stupid and blonde like*  
  
Morgan: Yes Sky?  
  
Sky: *blank stare*  
  
Hunter: SKY!!  
  
Sky: *blinks* Oh hey guys! *blank stare again*  
  
Morgan: Sky?  
  
Hunter: SKY!!  
  
Sky: *blinks* Oh hey guys! *eyes gloss over*  
  
Hunter/Morgan: SKY! WHAT DO YOU WANT?  
  
Sky: *starts to cry* Whaaaa! All I did was come up here to tell you guys that Cal's ghost is down stairs and you yelled at me!  
  
~ Sky runs screaming into Raven's arms ~  
  
Raven: *looks at Sky*  
  
Sky: *looks at Raven*  
  
~ they go to Sky's room and make out ~  
  
Morgan: *follows Sky and Raven* Goddess! Do you guys ever stop???  
  
~ Sky and Raven continue making out until Sky falls onto the floor ~  
  
Sky: Hi Morgan! Oh, did I tell you that Cal's ghost is downstairs?  
  
Raven: Cal? Is he still hot? Those golden eyes, his olive skin… *Morgan looks at her in disgust* I mean his evil eyes and evil skin…  
  
Sky: Raven! *tears swell in her eyes* And I had sinister lesbian sex with you! I bet all this time you were pretending I was cal!  
  
Raven: Actually, I was pretending you were Killian… but in a good way!!  
  
Morgan: Okay, can we do this some other time?? Cal's ghost is downstairs! Helloooooo?!?!  
  
Sky/Raven: Where's Hunter?  
  
Morgan: He said something about going downstairs to banish the demonic forces of his half brother…Oh my goddess! *runs downstairs followed by Sky and Raven*  
  
+ Living Room +  
  
~ Cal in in mid air doing a cheesy Matrix move ~  
  
Cal: Muwahahah I cam Cal…evil Cal!  
  
Morgan: Uh…when were you ever good?  
  
Cal: Once….when I was a baby!  
  
~ Cal kicks Hunter in the nuts ~  
  
Hunter: Ahh the pain…the EVIL pain! No wait! That felt kinda good, do it again!  
  
Cal: What the fuck…  
  
Morgan: Oh goddess, Hunter! *runs over to him* Are you ok?  
  
Hunter: Morgan, I hate to tell you this now but… *dramatic sigh* I'm gay!  
  
Sky: *stops staring off into space* Huh? Oh my gawd! Hunter is gay?  
  
Morgan: …. *sobs and runs out the door and crashes into a tree* Uh… *passes out*  
  
Cal: I knew it! For I am evil Cal…who knows all things! *dances*  
  
Hunter: Tis true and Cal…you know. I've always loved you. You're my muirn bretha dan!  
  
Cal: *gets teary eyed* Really? But I am evil Cal! I thought Morgan was my soul mate! Oh what the hell.  
  
~ Hunter and Cal start making out ~  
  
Raven: Wow, well that's a new development.  
  
Sky: Huh? What are you talking about? Oh you mean Hunter's grasp of his homosexuality?  
  
Raven: Yeah… *looks at Sky all confused like*  
  
~ Morgan stumbles back into the house helped by two girls. Cal and Hunter are still making out ~  
  
Raven: Look what the cat dragged in.  
  
Staci: Hey! Just because I'm straight doesn't mean you have to take out all of your sexual frustration on me!  
  
Nakay: Yeah, what she said!  
  
~ Staci and Nakay drop Morgan on the floor and Cal and Hunter pause from their make out session to breathe ~  
  
Cal: Uh, ooh. Can't breathe…  
  
Nakay: *dances around* When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love… *Morgan cries*… 'Cause its getting harder and harder to breathe *Sky joins in*  
  
Raven: Should we make them stop?   
  
Morgan: Yes… please make them stop! My BRAIN…MY BRAIN!!  
  
Staci: I don't think we can. She should stop on her own eventually.  
  
Nakay: *stops singing* Ok that was fun!  
  
Sky: Its getting harder and harder to breathe to breathe.  
  
Staci: Ahh! *walks up to Sky and bitch slaps her* Stop singing please!  
  
Sky: *cries and runs into Raven's arms once more*  
  
Raven: Oh baby… *rubs Sky's back* its ok sweetie. *is caught* erm I mean suck it up!  
  
~ Cal and Hunter stop kissing ~  
  
Hunter: I'm so sorry Morgan, but I have found my true love…Cal!  
  
Morgan: Whaaaa! *starts crying and runs outside crashing into the same tree*  
  
Staci: Holy fuck, she really is stupid.  
  
Cal: MWAHAHHAHAHAHAHA * wheezes * I'm ok!  
  
Hunter: What evil plan?  
  
Cal: Nothing! Like I would tell you. I am evil call, most evil of all!  
  
Nakay: Yeah ooookkkkaaaaaayyyyyy…. Your really crazy.  
  
Hunter: Hey don't you talk about my love like that!  
  
Staci: Shut up you queer. Okay…. Lemme get things straight, everyone in this room is gay except for myself, Nakay, and Morgan. Morgan is stupid, Sky is a ditz and Cal is really evil.  
  
Cal and Hunter: Correct.  
  
Hunter: You forget that Cal is my muirn bretha dan!  
  
Sky: Hunter? You're gay? Wow! Welcome to the wonderful world of homosexuality!  
  
Morgan: *stumbles into the room* The song! I hear the song! Harder to Breathe! *falls onto the floor once again* Hunter help me… *faints then wakes up*  
  
Hunter: I'd help you, but Cal is my love, not you.  
  
Morgan: Cal is your brother!  
  
Hunter: Actually, Selene lied. Cal is your brother!  
  
Raven: What the fuck?  
  
Sky: Cool Morgan you have 2 brother now! Wait 3! There's Kyle, Killian, and now there's…SURPRISE…CAL!! Didn't you date him? Ewwww, Morgan you're sick!  
  
Morgan: I don't understand…  
  
Sky: I said " You're S-I-C-K, sick!" Tu estasenfermo Comprende?  
  
Raven: Spanish? Sexay!  
  
~ makeout session ~  
  
Morgan: Cal, brother, Hunter and Cal….together?  
  
Cal: She is brilliant! We have a winner!  
  
Hunter: You're so funny my love!  
  
Cal: *baby voice* No, you ish so funny!  
  
Hunter: No, you ish funny.  
  
Morgan: STOP!  
  
Staci: Yes…please do.  
  
Nakay: I think we need to sit down *surveys the room* umm…the floor is fine!   
  
~ everyone sits ~  
  
Staci: Okay, this needs to stop! *looks at Sky and Raven then Cal and Hunter*  
  
Nakay: Yes the gayness must stop before I go all Linda Blair and barf.  
  
Morgan: Oh my goddess… how could this happen to me? TO ME??  
  
Raven: *slaps Morgan* Stop being a drama bitch!  
  
Nakay/Staci: HEY! We're in speech and drama!  
  
Sky: *smiles* Stop with the hate. Love everybody! *starts to sing the barney song*  
  
Everyone: *screams and hits sky upside the head*  
  
Sky: *passes out* 


	2. Evil Girls in Panda Suits

Sweep: The series continues  
  
By: Nakay and Staci  
  
We do not own the Sweep Series at all, its just a favorite book series we love to read and we like to write about it. So the point We're trying to make is... DON'T SUE US! And The characters Staci and Nakay are well us...:oP so here you go!  
  
Note: This story does not have anything to do with the first story New Discoveries! Hunter and Cal are not in love, they are still brother's, Cal is still dead, Sky and Raven are normal but not in this story. Kayla is our other best friend, she did not help write this but she is one of the characters. Hope you enjoy our madness!  
  
Much lub,  
  
Staci and Nakay  
  
** Evil Girls in Panda Suits **  
  
+ Morgan's kitchen +  
  
~ Hunter, Bree, Robbie, and Morgan are eating snacks after school ~  
  
Hunter: So, how was school today Morgan?  
  
Morgan: Same as always... boring.  
  
Robbie: Why do we ever bother going?  
  
Morgan: To get an edjumacation!  
  
Bree: Heh, funny.  
  
~ Mary K. enters the kitchen ~  
  
Mary K: Hey gang!  
  
Everyone: Hey!  
  
Hunter: Mary K, what's new?  
  
Mary K: *spazzes out* Grr...CHICKEN FLICKER!  
  
Everyone: *suspicious looks*  
  
Hunter: Pardon me?  
  
Mary K: Nothing new. *continues speaking as if nothing ever happened* You?  
  
Hunter: Obviously more than I can process at the moment. *scratches his head*  
  
Morgan: She, uh, suffered from a little mental thingy whenever Cal and Selene you know...*whispers* kidnapped her and such.  
  
Everyone: Ooh!  
  
Mary K: I made some new friends today! There was Staci, Nakay, and Kayla.  
  
Bree: That's nice.  
  
Mary K: Well later!  
  
Everyone: Bye!  
  
Mary K: *skips upstairs*  
  
Hunter: Well I guess I'm out. See all you guy later. Morgan? Will you see me to the door?  
  
Morgan: Of course, be back in a sec guys!  
  
~ Hunter and Morgan make their way to the living room ~  
  
~ Hunter opens the front door and Morgan has a shocked look on her face, Hunter turns and looks outside ~  
  
Hunter: Oh shit! There are panda bears on your front porch!  
  
Morgan: *stutters* I-I-I-I n-n-n-n-n noticed.  
  
Hunter: Why...are they here?  
  
~ out of no where the X-Files theme song begins to play ~  
  
Morgan: Oh my goddess! Where is that music coming from?  
  
~ the panda bears unzip their self's to reveal 3 girls dressed in black clothes and wearing sunglasses ~  
  
Kayla: Is Mary K here?  
  
Morgan: Uhh... she's inside.  
  
Kayla: Take me to her please.  
  
Morgan: Okay...come with me Hunter *turns to walk inside*  
  
Kayla: No, he must stay here with Nakay. *points to the blonde girl* Staci come with me.  
  
~ Morgan, Kayla, and Staci go inside leaving Hunter with Nakay ~  
  
Hunter: So you name is Nakay, eh?  
  
~ dead silence ~  
  
Hunter: Alrighty then, so whe-  
  
Nakay: Don't talk.  
  
~ X-Files music starts to play again ~  
  
Hunter: Where is that bloody music coming from? Its sort of creepy... *is zapped by a stun gun* Uhh...*passes out*  
  
Nakay: *drags Hunter's body behind the house*  
  
+ Morgan's Living room +  
  
Morgan: MARY K!! Your weird friends with sunglasses on are here...  
  
Mary K: *comes down the stair's but slips and falls down then spazzes* CAT PEE!  
  
Staci: Hello Mary K, we're here to have the slumber party you invited us to.  
  
Mary K: Slumber Party? I said that? I don't rem-  
  
Nakay: *appears behind Mary K even though she is standing on the stairs* Yes you did.  
  
Mary K: *dumbly* Oh ok! Lets go! *goes up to her room followed by Kayla, Staci, and Nakay*  
  
Bree: Wow, that was weird.  
  
Robbie: I know. What's up with the black clothes and sunglasses?  
  
Bree: Maybe they are in the CIA!  
  
Morgan: *looks outside* Where is Hunter? *walks outside* I guess he left. *walks back into the kitchen*  
  
Robbie: What's up with Mary K's new friends? I've never seen them around before.  
  
Morgan: I dunno. They're kinda weird. They were outside in panda suits.  
  
Bree: Really? They sure know how to make an entrance.  
  
Morgan: I'm kind of worried. I'm starting to wish Alisa was here.  
  
Bree: That little twit? Oh, she is so annoying! Wah, wah, wah. All she ever does is whine.  
  
Robbie: Yeah! What's her deal? Sometimes I just wanted to hit her!  
  
Morgan/Bree: ROBBIE!  
  
Robbie: What? It's ok for you guys to rag on her, bur not me?!?!?!?!  
  
Bree: *smacks Robbie's knee* We weren't ragging on her. We were expressing our opinions. At least we weren't assaulting her in our minds!  
  
Morgan: Are you guys planning on staying for dinner?  
  
Robbie: Nah, I gotta get home soon.  
  
Bree: I've got homework. I guess I'll be heading out. Later! *leaves*  
  
Robbie: Wait for me Bree! Later Morgan.  
  
Morgan: See you guys tomorrow.  
  
~ Mary K and Staci enter the kitchen. Morgan is at the sink*  
  
Mary K: Snacks! We need snacks! Uh, cheetos, Doritos, Fritos, burritos, Tostitos,any other 'tos'?  
  
Staci: *speaks into a small hand held microphone* Mission complete.  
  
Mary K: Drinks! Coke, Pepsi, O.J.  
  
~ music starts to play again ~  
  
Morgan: Where is that music coming from?  
  
Staci: *zaps Morgan and she passes out*  
  
Mary K: That was soooooo cool....COCKSUCKERS!!!  
  
Staci: Mission 2 complete. *to Mary K* upstairs now!  
  
Mary K: Yes ma'am! La la la la....wait! What about Morgan?  
  
Staci: Nakay's responsibility. *goes upstairs with Mary K*  
  
Nakay: *appears in front of Morgan and drags her body outside.*  
  
Hunter: *sits in a lawn chair smoking a joint* Hey mon! Dis stuff is da good sheet. *speaks with a Jamaica accent*  
  
Nakay: *zaps Hunter, he passes out, she takes the joint and takes a puff* He's right....it is good.  
  
~ Alisa walks up to the house and just as she is about to knock Kayla opens the door ~  
  
Alisa: Like oh my gawd! Kayla I'm here for you know what.  
  
Kayla: Did you bring you know what?  
  
Alisa: Yes I brought you know what for you know what.  
  
Kayla: Alright, lets go do what you know what.  
  
~ Mary K's bedroom ~  
  
Everyone: *chants and twirls in a circle* Dark power, dark power, dark power, dark power *stops chanting*  
  
Nakay: It is now the time to do you know what. *shoves Mary K into the center of the circle*  
  
Mary K: This is fun, why are we doing this? COW ASS LICKER!  
  
Alisa: You are our virgin sacrifice to the dark lord Mo Joe Blow Mo  
  
* the music plays once more*  
  
Mary K: I like that music! *dances* But why me?  
  
Kayla: Because you're the only virgin here....  
  
Mary K: No I'm not! Alisa is one too!!  
  
Alisa: No I'm not! I've had sexual intercourse!!  
  
Nakay: You lied! Oh well we shall use you too! *shoves her in the center of the oddly small circle*  
  
Kayla: Now we can do you know what.  
  
Staci: *holds up a NEW NEVER BEEN USED tampon* Tra La La Bow Wow Yippee Whoa! Dark lord Mo Joe Blow Mo we call upon you to do you know what!  
  
~ Hunter and Morgan bust into the room ~  
  
Hunter: Just what do you think your doing?  
  
Staci: Duh! Giving dark lord Mo Joe Blow Mo a virgin sacrifice!  
  
Morgan: Hunter. they're giving Mary K. as a virgin sacrifice!  
  
Staci: that's what I said *turns to kayla and Nakay* Is she stupid?  
  
Kayla: yes.  
  
Staci: point established: Morgan is stupid...please Continue...  
  
Nakay: yes...we must continue  
  
Hunter: Uh. well if Mary K. is the sacrifice...what are you doing with Alisa?  
  
Kayla: well...we just don't like her.  
  
Morgan: oh. me neither  
  
Alisa: Morgan!  
  
Morgan: well, It's true!  
  
Hunter: *thinks deeply* yep it's true. Never really liked you. Always sort of pitied you. I'd say I was sorry, but it wouldn't do me any good if I didn't mean it.  
  
Morgan: Alisa ain't got no friends...Alisa ain't got no friends!!  
  
Mary K: I like you Alisa, don't listen to them. I sure hope Mo Joe Blow Mo is a nice guy.  
  
Kayla: are you guys done now? we need to proceed. NAKAY!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?  
  
Nakay: *stops dancing* uh...I didn't think anyone was paying attention to me.  
  
staci: *giggles* Nakay...oooooh,Mo Joe Blow Mo's gon be mad at choo!  
  
Kayla: SILENCE!!  
  
*the tampon is hovering in the air. Suddenly it thunders*  
  
Nakay: *in awe* It's Mo Joe Blow Mo...  
  
Morgan: uh, sorry that was me...I farted.  
  
Hunter: ewww...that's...actually rather interesting...is that potatoes I smell?  
  
Staci: QUIET!!!  
  
Alisa/Mary K.: Morgan, Hunter Save US!!! LIKE NOW!!  
  
Hunter: Nah...Morgan, Let's go.  
  
Morgan: Okay...  
  
~ Morgan and Hunter leave to go make-out ~  
  
Kayla: Finally! Now we can finish the spell.  
  
Staci: Tra La La Bow Wow Yippee Whoa! Dark lord Mo Joe Blow Mo we call upon you to do you know what! ~ The foating tampon turns purple and the house shakes ~  
  
Nakay: Oh wow...he's coming!  
  
Alisa/Mary K: AHHH! * holds one another *  
  
~ There is a flash of light and Captain Kirk from Star Trek is standing where the tampon was ~  
  
Kayla/Staci/Nakay: We're not worthy, we're not worthy *they all bow before him *  
  
Alisa: Wait...dark lord Mo Joe Blow Mo is Captin Kirk?!?!?!  
  
Mary K: Huh? Who's Captain Kirk.... BIRD SHIT!  
  
Captain Kirk: Why yes, yes I am. For I am... Captain Kirk dark lord Mo Joe Blow Mo *does the evil Dr. Evil laugh *  
  
Nakay: We brought you know what for you know what.  
  
Captain Kirk: Are they virgins?  
  
Kayla: Yes my lord.  
  
Staci: There is no way that they have had sexual intercourse.  
  
Captain Kirk: Alright then, lets go bowl!  
  
Mary K: Huh? What about the you know what?  
  
Nakay: This is the you know what. Its virgin bowl night down at the bowling ally. Any team that has virgins on it can bowl for free!  
  
Staci: Captain Kirk is our fearless leader! He always wins.  
  
Captin Kirk: That's right, because I'm Captain Kirk.  
  
Alisa/Mary K: Oh okay!  
  
Kayla: Well lets go!  
  
~ Everyone leaves. The tampon is still laying on the floor, the X-Files music starts to play~ 


End file.
